


Shyan||Caught on Tape

by Raakxhyr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Shane, Dom/sub, M/M, Shyan Mini Bang 2k18, Some exhibitionism, Top!Ryan, a little edging I guess, shane has a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: Shane purposefully disobeys Ryan. The rest is history.





	Shyan||Caught on Tape

There Shane sat, up against the bed frame, mostly naked, save for his plaid shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off his body, his arms held up on either side, wrists tied to each bedpost. Though his shoulders were sore, he found it a nice place to rest his head, which hung down, covered in sweat. He’d been here for about thirty minutes, but these thirty minutes were hell to pay. 

A cock ring held tight around him, and a vibrator quietly hummed inside his ass, his body tired from wanting to grind down, near release. But with Ryan, he knew it wouldn’t be easy.

Besides the gnawing heat by his groin, his mind wandered off to everything that lead up this point. He remembered sitting down at his desk, just across from Ryan’s in their at-home office. It’d been just a few days since the end of their Unsolved trip, and Ryan was taking care of the footage while Shane checked on matching audio with animated visuals. Suddenly, his headphones had been ripped from his head, and Ryan’s voice, low and commanding, whispered right into his ear.

“So, you thought you could get away with it, you little slut.” A chill shot down Shane’s spine, and he froze on the spot, lips parted, but he couldn’t reply. “Are you ready?” Shane was squirming in his seat, attempting to avoid eye contact with Ryan when he was spun slowly around, but it was a useless effort when his chin was nudged up by Ryan’s fingers, and he could almost see the predatory stare, like he was about to be consumed whole.

He swallowed hard, and he couldn’t deny his excitement. He knew what he did, knew what would happen. It wasn’t that he couldn’t help himself, but disobeying Ryan and watching him get riled up really sent a new energy through him, had him waiting in anticipation for what kind of punishment he would get, wondering what Ryan had in store for him- how hard he would cum.

Then he was pulled to the bedroom, pulled by the collar, ordered to strip down, except for the shirt. Ryan pushed him down to the bed, made to sit back against the headboard. He didn’t miss a note, and sat there with Ryan whispering into his ear about how bad he was, how much Ryan wasn’t going to hold back tonight, how sore he would be in the morning, how he better remember he only belonged to him. Ryan made that final statement with a soft nibble to his ear, and Shane shuddered again. He looked up at his boyfriend, eyes widening at the sight of the handcuffs. Next thing he knew he was stuck to the bed, little movement available to him as Ryan’s hands explored his thighs, kneading his skin before spreading him apart, and Shane sat at half-mast. 

It didn’t take long to reach full length with Ryan dragging his tongue excruciatingly slow up to the head of his cock, breathing hotly over it, knowing full well how sensitive he was becoming. Shane bucked his hips up, but found no solace where Ryan’s mouth used to be. He whimpered, then, and Ryan sat between his legs, smiling down all too warmly at him. Shane met his eyes, almost too soft in their appearance, and briefly they kissed, Ryan carding his fingers through his hair, grinding still with his sweatpants right on top of Shane, whimpering at the friction from the cloth against his skin. He could feel his shirt getting unbuttoned, not remembering when Ryan’s hands left his hair, and then Ryan flicked his nipples, and his cock twitched in response. He could feel Ryan’s short laugh against his lips.

It was only a few more moments until Ryan slipped a cock ring onto him, tight at his base, and he knew he was in for a long night. The one he wasn’t expecting however, was the vibrator, not too large, but enough that he still had to be prepped. 

He gasped at the feeling of Ryan’s fingers entering him, slick with lube, stretching him apart. His muscles fluttered against the feeling, and he whined loud when Ryan pressed up inside of him, his muscles contracting around the fingers inside, and he thought he was about to cum already. Then Ryan slipped the vibrator in and set up a camera in front of him, and he watched in surprise at this. He was to be filmed. He’d never been filmed before. At least, not like this.

“Wait-wait, Ry- Sir-Master, wait! What are you going to-”  
“Shut up and look pretty. You won’t forget this.” Ryan winked, a smile growing over his face, and he turned the camera on. 

Shane wasn’t sure how to feel at first. He still had questions, but Ryan had already left the room. When he stared back at the camera, he felt completely vulnerable, almost embarrassed. This time, he was purposefully filmed, and it was almost shameful. Instead, it turned him on, to show how filthy he must have looked. 

“It’s not like a camera’s going to hurt me, anyway. What are you going to do, Ry? You think you can ju- AH!” Shane yelps as the vibrator inside him suddenly turns on, and it’s going hard, going fast. His cock jumps, and begins to leak a little. “Fuck,” he breathes out, and he can feel the vibrator decrease in energy. “What, you can’t warn a guy, fi- FUCK!” Shane whimpers and his wrists tug at the cuffs while they bite into him, his hips lifting from the bed.

He felt the vibrator now stop inside of him, his near-high trickling slowly down, and the soft haze in his head quietly dissipated. It was a little game Ryan liked to play with him, since Ryan did have the controls, quite literally.

Shane’s throat was tired from whining, only quiet whimpers escaping every so often. His entire body was flooded with warmth, and his free legs were bent at the knee, pulled up near his chest as he shook atop the sheets.

Despite his physical isolation, he wasn’t completely alone. He was being watched; he knew it. His head lifted carefully, and he made eye contact with the camera in front of him, perched on a chair, red light blinking. 

Shane mouthed, begging, “Please, Ryan. I need to cum...let me cum...I’m sorry…” The words left him like a prayer, but he knew he deserved this punishment. His head dropped again as the vibrator came on, and a gasp shot through his body.

On the other side of the camera sat Ryan, watching from his desk in the house, sipping on a homemade cup of coffee. Micki lay at his feet, resting, keeping him company while he continued to scroll through footage from some of their unedited Unsolved adventures. 

A black remote sat beside his hand, with a few simple symbols: off, 1, 2, and 3. It was currently flipped to 2.

Ryan took a long sip of his coffee then rested his mug on the desk, nearly empty, and dragged his eyes from Shane back to a scene of them laying together in a cabin. Ryan had been sleeping on the bed, where Shane lay awake, glancing at his sleeping form now and then, waiting.

And then his hand slid into his pants, and his arm moved back and forth, up and down, the pace adjusting from time to time, until it grew erratic. He was biting his lip, trying so hard not to gasp, his legs ever so gently rising beneath the sheets. It didn't take too long for him to have his back arched off the bed and he froze, shuddered a few times, and hopped off the bed to the bathroom.

Ryan smiled, his own erection at the moment having waited for a while now to breathe, but he was insistent on waiting. 

His eyes looked back to the walking figure reappearing on scene, Shane rubbing his hands on his shirt to get rid of what little water was left, and he lay back down on the bed, cuddling up to Ryan who had been asleep, and spooning him for the rest of the evening.

Ryan snickered, paused the footage, then stopped the camera from recording Shane and shut off his computer so he could start new footage. He shook his head, rolling his chair back so he could stand, and Micki lifted her head before scampering off to play with Dori. 

He downed the last of his coffee and grabbed the remote off his desk, making his way down the hall.

He approached the shared room door, and pushed it gently open, stepping up to the front of the bed to hit record on the camera again, then stood straight up and roamed his eyes over Shane’s body, which was shaking with anticipation.

He flipped the vibrator to 3 and quickly off, just to hear Shane release a sharp whine before muttering under his breath.

“What did you say?” Ryan demanded, his voice was calm and deep. “Tell me what you just said, darling.”  
“I…I didn’t say anything, Ryan- Sir- I didn’t say anything, Sir!” Shane threw his head up, staring at Ryan with large eyes, gulping.  
“Why are you lying to me, hm, you little slut? You really want me to fuck you that bad, don’t you?” Each step Ryan took towards the bed sent Shane’s heart thudding faster against his chest, his ears burning harshly.  
“I-I didn’t-"  
“Stop lying,” Ryan barked.  
“I...I said… I said ‘fuck you', Sir.”  
“Is that what you said, baby? Did you just say ‘fuck you’ to me?” 

Ryan sat himself down on the bed, leaning close to Shane, reaching out to his face. Shane shut his eyes, trembling, and shuddered when he felt his fingers comb through his sweaty hair, pushing it out of his face. He licked his lips and opened his eyes just a little, beginning to think he would cry.

“Ryan...er- Sir, I...please…I’m sorry. I did say that. I did. I said ‘fuck you’, Sir. I-I-I just-”  
“Shhh,” Ryan whispered close to his ear, kissing the side of his head. 

Shane felt his arms drop to his sides, and the cuffs were slid off. Ryan pulled his wrists to his lips and kissed them gently, nibbling every so often on the soft, red marks on his skin. He swallowed quietly and looked up at Ryan, pressing against the hand that rested on his cheek, wiping the tears away.

“Sit up,” Ryan ordered, his sweatpants hanging halfway on his thighs, hand over his cock. Shane immediately complied, pushing himself up to sit comfortably, and Ryan’s fingers brushed over his lips, signaling him to open his mouth. 

Ryan dragged the tip of his cock over them, and Shane could feel him leaking already, before Ryan pushed into his mouth. His eyes flew up to meet Ryan’s until he couldn’t see him past his skin, his nose pressed up to him. Shane relaxed his jaw and his throat, and Ryan pulled back before slamming right back in, fucking his throat. Shane groaned, and he could tell Ryan was getting close, from the erratic movement of his hips, the tight grip on his hair, and the swears beneath his breath. He wrapped his hands around Ryan’s thighs, pressing the tips of his fingers into his skin, and Ryan began to pant above him, fingers repeatedly curling and pulling tight on his hair. 

“Stop,” Ryan exhaled out, pulling back from Shane’s mouth, and he smiled. “Lie down.”

Shane fell to his back, adjusting on the bed, Ryan kneeling between his legs, removing the vibrator. A loud whimper trickled from Shane’s lips, and Ryan smiled, leaning over him, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips. “I want to see your face when you cum.”  
Ryan positioned himself, holding his cock in his hands against Shane’s already spread entrance. He looked him over, pulling one of his legs up to kiss the inside of his skin. “I love you,” he whispered softly, and began to push inside of Shane.

Shane’s eyes widened, and he shut them quickly, never ready for when the large tip of Ryan’s cock spreads him further. Ryan takes it slow, first moving only the top of his cock inside of him until Shane feels more relaxed, and then he pushes in all the way, and he almost forgot how good it felt to be inside of him, how tight his muscles clenched around him. And then he can’t hold back.

“I’m gonna make you scream,” Ryan purrs, and Shane’s breath hitches, his fingers clenching tight to the bed sheets. Ryan’s fingers dig into Shane’s soft skin, listening to him mewl in pleasure, and the headboard begins to hit against the wall with every thrust. Ryan growls at Shane, telling him how good he is at taking his cock, how good he looks getting pounded into, and Shane is whimpering from the praise.

Then it’s Ryan’s hand around his cock while he’s getting fucked, and he doesn’t remember when the cock ring is removed, but he’s teetering on the edge. His back is coming off the bed, and sweat is running down his head. The bed sheets are being ripped from their hold on the bed, and Shane is sure he’s losing his voice with every bite Ryan leaves on his skin, every hard pound against him, every tight stroke up his own hard cock. 

He can tell Ryan is close when his hips are moving out of rhythm, and he chokes out a warning before he cums over his chest, Ryan’s fingers squeezing his tip hard, his cock twitching against his palm. His muscles clench around Ryan and he can feel the sudden shoot of cum inside of him, and he feels Ryan slide right of him, and he pushes out, feeling it drip down him.

They’re both panting, and Ryan grabs a shirt to wipe them down. He stops the camera and cleans up Shane, leaving kisses after every wipe on his body, and Shane smiles abashedly. Ryan falls behind him, cuddling him from the back, and he kisses Shane’s back, murmuring words of “I love you” against him. 

“I love you, too,” Shane whispers back.  
“Did you enjoy yourself?”  
“You’re an asshole.”  
“Only for you.”

Ryan smiles against Shane’s neck as he kisses him there, and Shane is too exhausted to say anymore. Eventually, he passes out, wrapped in Ryan’s arms, and Ryan is more than sated with the punishment.


End file.
